Strike of the Valkyrie
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A new duck has arrived on the scene. She's tough, she's beautiful and has little to no knowledge of her past. Maybe the 'Mighty Ducks' can help her out? Please R&R. Contains some violence and titanium steel alloy forearms. Be prepared for Mika Runas!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie **

**Chapter 1- A Chance Encounter **

It was a cloudy day and a bit cold for the time of year. At a local gym in Venice Beach, California, a young tomboy was going about her everyday business lifting weights and jogging on the treadmill. But this was no ordinary tomboy, her name was Mika Runas, but those who have faced her on the ice in the past just call her 'Valkyrie' for her audacity and power. She was a tough-as-nails forward who didn't know the meaning of the word 'quit'. At 6ft tall and 203lbs, Mika was special in many ways which made her suited for her favorite sport, ice hockey.

"You know, Mika, you've been a regular at my gym for some time now," said the gym owner, a former US Olympic weightlifter named Wesley, "you should really think about joining 'The Ducks', I mean I'm not just saying that because you're a duck well...that's partly it, but they can probably use a girl like you with your kind of skills, you're fast, you're strong and I don't think anyone wants to be on the receiving end of a wall check from you," Mika chuckled at the owners last remark, "just think about it, a'ight?" A loud clank rattled the gym as Mika put down the dumb-bells.

"I'll be sure to Wes, thanks," Mika replied and headed out the door after a few hours of exercising. The cool breeze of the afternoon felt like heaven on Mika's feathers. She strapped on her roller-blades and skated through town and showing her fancier moves like grinding on the rails in the park and skating through the local mall or at the local skate park. She was a young girl, wild and free, doing what she loves and sometimes getting in trouble in the process, "_maybe Wes is right, this could be a good opportunity, but trying to find 'The Ducks' is like trying to find a needle in a haystack_,"

When 'The Pond' was empty and no one was around, she'd get out her hockey gear and skate on the ice, doing sprints from one end of the ice to the other and skating around the goals and avoiding imaginary defenders, "_Father? I know you're watching me, its spring, Hockey's back in season_," She thought looking up at the arena lights and slowly skating about on the ice. Her stick was pushing around a puck, "_it's tough to find a team around here to play on, there hasn't been much activity in the leagues, it seems like all the teams I play for just come one year and dissolve the next_,"

Everyday before she went to practice, she would go work out in the gym. She has a crazy work ethic, moves as gracefully as a swan with the puck, and she loves contact. She earned her nickname years ago after she was hit by a car. The accident left both her wings and hands so badly broken that her bones had to be surgically removed. Her hockey career was nearly over until she made the choice to have her arms and the bones in her hands surgically replaced with titanium steel alloy replacements.

Not good since this girl already rewrote the book on checking opponents, but come Saturday evenings she writes another chapter. But this young lady wasn't all toughness and brutality, she had fuel for her competitive fire. A fierce Blue Swedish by breed and born in the United States to Scandinavian parents, she takes her native roots seriously. She treats every period like a battle, every game like a war. So there was no doubt, Mika was a warrior.

Off the ice, she was an avid roller blader, surfer and practitioner of medieval European swordsmanship. On this day, Mika had a run in with destiny. It seemed like just a normal day for the young duck skating around the boardwalk. It seemed her skill with something as simple as rollerblading was a clue to what kind of skills she had on the ice, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" She warned all the people in her way as she zipped through the crowds of tourists crowding up at the local chow shacks and beating the heat with a large Icee,

There are times when one is having too much fun that they don't pay attention to where they are going, case and point with Mika. Wildwing happened to be around town and the two ducks ran into each other, literally, "Oh shoot, heh, heh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," She apologized to him with a little fake laughter in her voice. Suddenly her eyes widened with wonder, she looked up at the duck she ran into with a melting Cherry Coke Icee on her head. Wildwing lightly chuckled and offered her a hand up,

"Hey are you alright? Here, let me help you," He asked pulling the Blue Swedish back up on her feet. She wasn't as tall as Tanya but not as short as Mallory. She had beautiful sapphire blue eyes and short silver hair. She had a dark blue bill which matched her feathers and a white feathers near her neck which looked like a necklace, "_hey she looks familiar, I saw her working out at the local gym a few days ago, man, she can really fly, I wonder if she has experience on the ice_?" He thought remembering dark blue-black coloring of Mika's feathers, "Umm…I've seen you around these parts, but I never caught your name," Mika looked at the goalie with a small grin. Her bright blue eyes reflected her free and friendly personality,

"It's Runas," said the Blue Swedish, stopping her brakes and spinning around to face the leader, "Mika Runas," she winked at him and skated off into the crowds, leaving the leader of the Mighty Ducks with some questions, "_ugh…this is going to hassle to get out of my feathers, oh well, it's still good though_," Mika groaned to herself covered in sticky, melting Icee and sipping what was left from the cup. She skated back to her apartment on East Lincoln Ave and did her best to wash out the sticky mess in the shower.

"Wait a sec, that guy I met earlier today, I saw a bit of gold in his bag...nah, could it be? That was Wildwing, that or I'm going crazy," She said to herself, realizing that her dream might be in reach this time around, "_now is my chance to prove myself and hopefully __I can get some answers about my past_," Mika was just a hatchling when she was found by the people whom would eventually become her parents. She had heard the story before from their point of view, but never had the chance to fill in the empty spaces.

She always went to 'The Pond' to practice, but always felt there was something strange about the arena. After the Aerowing landed, Mika made her move. She slipped through the opening and got into the HQ below the ice, "Hey we got a problem," Mallory said, noticing that the secret opening in the ice wasn't closing, she repeatedly pressed the 'close' button but it would budge. But up near the opening, the answer to the problem was plain and simple.

"Argh...you stupid bag...work with me here!" Mika cringed trying to keep her voice down and pull the bag out with all her might. After a few tugs and pulls, she pried the bag free; but the sounds of of her gear crashing down on top of her gave her position away. The Mighty Ducks went over to scene of all the commotion, "finally I'm in and now I'm...I'm...," All the Mighty Ducks gathered around her and didn't look to pleased to have a stranger in the HQ, "busted,"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 2- The Iron Maiden**

"Well, well, well, get a load of this," said Mallory as the Blue Swedish was getting back on her feet. Her silver pony tail swished from side to side. Mika backed away a few steps and started to get defensive, "humph, and here I thought we were the only alien ducks on this planet, what's your name?" She asked, but Wildwing had the answer. He recognized that blue duck from the afternoon,

"Sigh...Mika what are you doing here?" Wildwing asked, not too pleased to have strangers snooping around the HQ. Mika knew she had to fess up as the Mighty Ducks gathered around her and inspected her gear. Mika sighed and dusted herself off. Nosedive seemed hypnotized by Mika's sapphire blue eyes and striking appearance, but he didn't know that her appearance was the only thing that was striking,

"I'm looking for answers Wildwing," Mika confessed, hoping the Mighty Ducks could help her out, "c'mon other than you guys, I can't be the only duck on this planet who can walk, talk and live like a normal person," She picked up her gear and looked at each member of the team in the eye. Mallory crossed her arms and looked at the duck suspiciously. She didn't trust her one bit.

Wildwing cleared his throat, "Ahem, guys this is Mika, I...uh...sorta ran into her this afternoon, literally," He explained to the group. Even by her handshake, some the group felt that this duck was no ordinary duck, "ouch...you have quite a handshake there, Ms. Runas," Mika chuckled as the others introduced themselves in their own special way. Wildwing looked down at the sword which caught his attention, "you any good with that?"

"Oh! It's just a hobby," Mika replied, slightly startled and picking up her weapon of choice off the floor. Although she played hockey, her sword provided evidence to her other interests. Mika's sword weighed 3lbs and 4oz. and was 44 and half inches long. Mika's sword wasn't some cheap internet bought imitation; her sword was her partner and a battle ready tool like those used by the knights of old.

"So you said you were looking for answers, what is it that you seek?" Grin asked her. Mika patted him on the shoulder. 'The Ducks' HQ seemed to grasp her attention at the moment. She had never seen what was under 'The Pond' so this was a rare treat for her. Mika sighed and turned her attention toward who might be her new team mates.

"This may sound corny, but I have no idea how I got on this planet or who my parents are," She explained to 'The Mighty Ducks', "I've only heard from my human parents that they saved me from a local circus when I was a little kid but I have no idea where I originally came from," she knew none of 'The Ducks' would believe her, but oddly enough Mika was wrong.

"I'm sure we can help you answer those questions in due time," Wildwing replied to the still surprised Blue Swedish, "until then let me ask you something, do you know how to play hockey?" Mika's blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Mika shouldered her duffel bag full of gear proudly, "if you have moves like that on a skateboard, can't wait to see what you can do on the ice,"

Phil Palmfeather, Duck's Manager, came out to see what was all the commotion, "Hey, what's going on?" He snapped and got a look at who started the racket, "hey...hey hey, I know you, you're Mika Runas, right...'The Valkyrie'?" The dark blue-feathered duck nodded, "oh, so you've come to join the Ducks, huh? Phil Palmfeather's the name, I'm the manager 'round here, if there's anything yah need, just give me a holler,"

"You know this ducklin', Phil?" Duke asked, Phil nodded yes. He adjusted his tie and scratched his head. Mika lightly smiled and put on her shoulder pads and other gear. Mika made a name for herself in the UWHL where she used to play puck. She had a brief reign as one of the most feared players in the league, but even after two years off the ice she still didn't loose her spunk.

"Yeah, not too long ago this lil' ducklin' used to play for the Philadelphia Freeze, I've seen her play, she's really somethin' on the ice," Mika smiled, it made her proud to know that at least someone watched the games. Most of the time when she played, the stadiums usually attracted few fans and often played on small venues, "so what say you, Mika, wanna give the 'Ducks' a shot?" Phil asked

"Your wish is my command," Mika said brightly and strapped on her gear for battle. Although swords are not allowed on the ice, Mika had an alternative in a Bauer Vapor XXX hockey stick. Not since her accident two years ago had she been out on the ice and playing with a team. Mika tied the strings on her skates and got out on to the ice, "you know, I always skate around her to practice, it's so peaceful around here,"

"As a warrior has its place on the battlefield, a warrior has its place on the ice," Grin commented as the rest of 'The Mighty Ducks' came on to the ice in full gear. Mika had a reputation to uphold. She was the girl who put the 'power' in power forward. A puck was placed in the middle of the rink as Mika went up to her position on the ice, confident and ready for anything 'The Mighty Ducks' can throw at her,

As the blade of her hockey stick touched the ice, she smiled at her opposition. The fiery redhead Mallory was lined up in front of her. Mallory's eyes met Mika's as a small staring contest ensued, wondering who would make the first move, "C'mon, show me what cha got, Red," Mika said in a somewhat informal manner.

"Bring it on, Blue Beak!" Mallory fired back. The cracking sounds of hockey sticks making contact with each other and the ice echoed as the practice got under way. Mallory got a hold of the puck and passed it to Nosedive. Mika used her speed to chase after the puck and ram Nosedive with a hard check into the side paneling and intercepted the puck,

"What a woman…," Nosedive said in a daze after feeling firsthand the kind of power the new girl possessed, "ouch, man that girl hits like a ton of bricks...ouch maybe two tons, it's like her arms are made of metal," he said to himself as Mika had possession of the puck and was looking to score. But she wasn't the selfish type of player and passed the puck to Duke.

Mika end an end-around around the goal Wildwing was defending. She leaned into a her skates placing one in front of the other and gliding on the ice with the grace of a dancer. She looked over at Duke whom was getting harassed by the defense. Mika tapped the blade of her stick on the ice a couple times to signal to duke that she was open for a pass, "A'ight, comin' at cha, Rookie!" He replied to Mika's signal,

He tried to pass the puck back to Mika but it was stolen by Mallory. Mika played defense and locked on to the redhead whom was making a break for the goal. Mallory told her to bring it on and Mika was going to bring it. Mika skated backwards to act as a wing defenseman against Mallory and Nosedive. The fierce Blue Swedish acted like a snake coiling up and flashing it's fangs at an intruder.

As most snakes have venom, Mika unleashed hers on Mallory. Mallory tried to make a shot at the goal coming from the left, but Mika was ready for her and hit her with a nasty forearm shiver. A slight 'ping' noise came when Mika's forearm came into contact with Mallory's bill. The impact sent Mallory flying ten yards and flat on her back. Mika got the puck back and made a break for the goal, "Ugh...light's out," Nose commented at the ugly moment,

Although Mika failed to get a goal passed Wildwing, she noticed that Mallory was having some trouble getting up, "Hey, you OK?" She asked racing toward Mallory as fast as she could. Mallory was on all fours on the ice and Mika offered her hand out for her comrade, "sorry about that, honey, sometimes I don't know my own strength,"

Mallory looked up at her and smiled. A tooth was dangling loose in front of her. Mallory was a lucky duck, most who faced Mika in the past lost all 32 of their teeth. Wildwing took off his mask and watched the moment between the two girls unfold, "Good work Mika, helping out others is all part of being on this team, welcome to the 'Mighty Ducks', Mika Runas,"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 3- Growing Bonds**

A few days had passed since she became a part of the Mighty Ducks and it seemed Mika was fitting in well. Every afternoon, she'd spend a few hours a day doing strength training and exercises. She tied her ankles to a hook in the ceiling and did pull-ups with two 20kg iron disc weights strapped to her back, "33...34," She cringed with sweat stinging her eyes,

Mallory came in to check on her. Even though she was the newest member of the team. The fiery redhead still had her eye on the rookie, "You know I've never met anyone so dedicated to taking care of themselves," Mallory commented looking down at the puddle of sweat on the ground below. Mika took a break and the weights hit the ground with a 'clang!'

"It keeps me from getting soft," Mika replied upside down and looking up at Mallory. Mika had another side to her work ethic. She also trains so she can get used to her heavy arms and do simple things like swimming and walking around, "so, how's your chin, does it still hurt?" She asked out of curiosity,

"Don't worry, I'll live," Mallory replied with a pearly white smile and showing a hole where there used to be an incisor. Mika nodded a single nod in understanding. She lifted herself up to untie the knot out of her ankles and landed on the ground with a thud, "need a lift there, partner?" she asked offering her hand out to the newest Mighty Duck.

"Thanks Mal," Mika said getting lifted back on to her feet by the shorter duck. Mika may have a near insane work ethic, but she keeps a healthy body; not too skinny and not too muscular. She dried herself off with a hand towel and took a sip from her water bottle which was sitting on a stack of weights, "say, do you know where the fridge is?"

"Sure follow me," Mallory said leading the way to the kitchen where a white refrigerator-freezer sitting in the corner next to the dishwasher, "a'ight knock yourself out, Blue Beak," Mika pulled an apple out of the fridge and stuck her head in the freezer. Wildwing happened to be heading to the kitchen for a snack and stumbled on the two of them,

"Hey Mallory," Wildwing greeted the redhead while giving Mika a weird look, "uh...Mika why are you sticking your head in the freezer?" Mallory shrugged her shoulders. A cold wind blew out as Mika turned to face the leader of the Mighty Ducks. She had a few icicles attached to her bill, "are you that anxious to get back on the ice?"

"Hey, it feels great after exercising!" Mika said excitedly, Mallory rolled her eyes and chuckled as she headed out of the kitchen with the leader. Mika shrugged her shoulders and munched on the apple she had at hand. She closed the door to the freezer and looked around the underground facility.

Tanya was busying putting in an upgrade into the computer system when she saw the new recruit passing by, "Oh? You must be...Mika, right? I'm Tanya, I'm the tech around here," Tanya asked taking a break from her work and introducing herself, "jeez, these connection cables are really ruffling my feathers,"

"Yeah, I was never really good with computers either...," Mika said looking back on what she did to her last computer when she found out it had a virus in it, "sigh...the last computer I had crashed...because when I found out it had a virus, I just threw it out the fifth story window of my apartment," Tanya looked at Mika like she had just committed murder,

She went back to her room and did the second routine part of her day, sword training. She picked up her sword sitting in the corner of her room near her the lamp. Holding the blade at her side by the scabbard, she unsheathed her sword and trained with different downward and upward attacks.

Mika someone coming from behind and attacked, "Hey that's not nice," said Duke blocking her sword with his Ducksaber. Mika made a circular parry with her sword and had the tip of her sword pointed at Duke's beak, "care for a match, Ms. Runas?" He asked, Mika smiled cleverly at him with her sword at the ready,

"If you insist, en garde!," Mika said attacking him with a downward thrust. Duke parried the blade and let the tip hit the floor. Mika's arms added an extra bit of weight making her attacks much heavier than average practitioner of her martial arts, "according to my foster parents, warriors like me were called 'shield maidens',"

"That so? You're quite a warrior yourself Mika," Duke complimented but made something else on his mind, "_this girl...how does she have that kind of strength, her physical strength maybe equal to Grin's but she's as tall as me, there has to be something giving her extra power_," he thought keeping on the defensive end of Mika's strikes.

But one strike was strong enough to knock Duke off balance and knock his Ducksaber out of his hand. Duke looked up to find the tip of Mika's sword once again at his bill, "You're pretty good Duke, you should bend your knees, more, it'll help you with your balance," Mika said as a bit of advice and offering out her hand for a handshake,

"Thanks, a warrior like you must make the knights of old proud," Duke complimented back and shook her hand, "that was a good match, let's spar again sometime, you in?" Mika nodded a yes to him and put her sword back in it's sheath, "_she may hit like a man, but she's a cutie..._," He thought blushing at the image of Mika's face in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 4- Position in Rank**

On the Flagship Raptor, news of the new duck has reached Lord Dragaunus thanks to one of his Hunter Drones, "Hmm...it seems our enemy has gained a new ally," Dragaunus said with his hands resting on his chin, "it would be rude not to introduce ourselves to their new...friend," Dragaunus chuckled a sinister snicker looking at the Mika's picture up on the ship's monitor,

"My Lord Dragaunus, according to my scans, this duck seems different from the others," Siege informed the Leader of the Saurians, "shall we proceed with our plans, my lord?" Dragaunus nodded a yes and smiled an evil grin. The Saurians made sure all their weapons were armed and made plans to launch an attack on Anaheim. **  
><strong>

Meanwhile on Earth, it was a sunny afternoon and Mika was hanging out at the skate park with Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie, "Yo, sweet moves, Mika!" Nosedive complimented. Whether she was on the ice or on her skateboard in the park, Mika always seemed to be having fun. She was making new friends and living, what she felt, was the good life.

"Thanks Nosedive," Mika said coming up from the bowl and giving Nosedive a hi-five, "_mom, dad, I never thought this day would come when I can be around my own kind_," Mika thought skating through the park with Nosedive trailing behind her, "_they are a real fun bunch, heh, I think you'd like them if you met them_,"

Mika always wore a mix of fitted and baggy clothing like sports tops and baggy cargo shorts or spandex tights and baggy t-shirts since she was always moving about and usually came back to HQ in the afternoons, "So that's the new gal, huh?" Mookie asked Nosedive whom nodded a yes in response, "she's got some sick moves let me tell yah,"

"No kiddin', she's a tough one on the ice, she hits like a freight train, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten her jersey yet," Nosedive questioned having felt how hard she can check for himself a few days ago, "she seems to fitting in well, she and Mallory seem to get along well...sometimes," but Nosedive had other thoughts in his head that he'd rather not talk about,

"Hey, I'll meet up with you guys later, I've got some errands to run!" Mika called out to her friends and headed out of the skate park. Mika raced her way through the city, burning up the sidewalks and bike lanes and doing grinds on the railings. She stopped at a local Albertsons to shop for food and other items.

Since skates were not allowed in the store, Mika was pushing around the cart around with her skateboard in the cart. She slowly surfed through the aisles and picked up the necessary things for the headquarters, "_Let's see here, let's get some milk and oh, salmon is on sale, I'll make some gravlax sometime, maybe some Cheez-its...jeez...no Cheez-its at the HQ? That is just wrong_,"

Mika went on to pick up other items like fruits and vegetables. She waited in the check-out line which seemed to be a mile long, "_I made my first friend Dad, her name is Mallory, she is a good person, I wish she wouldn't see things in black and white, everyone on the team is great, everyone looks out for one another, it's like a new family for me_," She thought as her food items were being scanned at the check-out,

She put her bags of groceries on the side of the road and hopped back on her board, "I better get back before the gang starts worrying," She said to herself as the sky was starting to get dark. Suddenly, there came a loud shock wave and crowds of people running away, "huh? What on earth...?"

There came a barrage of missiles and lasers aimed at the fleeing crowds as The Raptor made its presence known. Mika looked up at the ship. She had never seen anything like that in her life and it didn't seem to come in peace, "Oh no...I don't have my sword!" She exclaimed tapping the side of her hip where her sword would be.

She looked over and noticed a little boy crying in the street and looking for his mother. Mika knew the boy was in danger and looked up at the shower of rocks and debris about to crush him. Mika skated as fast as she could and snatched the boy in her arms and skated him off to safety, "Are you OK, lil' man?" She asked him and he nodded a nervous yes,

"What are you waiting for? Roast that duck!" Dragaunus commanded as Siege locked the missile system on the duck whom was standing her ground. To the surprise of the new recruit, The Aerowing came flying in to the rescue. Mika smiled up at the sight as the missiles were ready to take her out. Mallory opened the sliding door with Mika's work partner at hand,

"Mika! You forgot something!" Mallory called out to her and tossed Mika's longsword to her and providing cover fire with her Puck Launcher. Mika raised her hand and caught the sword by it's scabbard. She unsheathed the blade and sliced the two missiles aimed at her out of the sky. Mika grasped the grip of the sword with both her hands and charged at The Raptor's wings.

Smoke, flames and metal exploded as a piece of the wing was sliced off cleanly by Mika's sword, "This isn't over, Ducks! I'm not finished with you pests just yet!" Dragaunus vowed as he tried to make a retreat with his wounded flagship. Mika put her sword back in it's scabbard and watched the enemy fly off into the distance. She looked over to see the boy found his mother and was save from harm.

Wildwing removed his mask and put his hand on her shoulder, "You put your life on the line to save that boy's life even though you didn't know them," Wildwing said in approval of Mika's skills as a warrior and qualities of a hero, "now I was saving this for you this morning, but now I feel now is a better time," Mika's eyes lit up as she was presented with her jersey #27,


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 5- The Toughest Opponent**

A few days later, Mika enjoyed a rest after a day's practice and went to her room to train and keep in shape. She pulled a hand towel out of the drawer and began to do her daily weight training exercises. If you need something and need it quick, Mika was the one to call.

She made her return to professional hockey a few nights ago against the L.A. Kings, something she has never done for two years. The sounds of skates gliding across the ice and the sounds of crunching bodies against the board echoed in 'The Pond'. She had her chance to relive it all and fight crime at the same time.

It was not hard to spot Mika on the team besides her dark blue feathers. Her white helmet was decorated with large eagle wing sticker decals on the sides which made it look like a Viking helmet. This was Mika's way of giving homage to her heritage and to intimidate her opponents, both of which worked like a charm that evening.

"_Hey dad, hey mom, can you hear me?"_ Mika thought zigging and zagging her way through opposing team members and making a break for the goal, "_there's this one guy on the team I think you'd like, really he's a great guy, his name is Nosedive, OK mom I'll admit it...he's a hunk,_" she checked an opponent into the wall, "Not on my watch pal!" She cried using her shoulder and bruising forearms with crushing results,

She even scored her first goal as a Mighty Duck which was cause for her to celebrate. Players like her are few and hard to find. Even though the Ducks already had a forward, she functioned on the team as their enforcer right wing and right defense man, "Nice hit, Wing Head!" Mallory cheered seeing the power of Mika's forearm on an opposing player's chin,

Mika looked at Mallory with a smile and raised her fist in triumph as 'The Mighty Ducks' went on to win the game. Mika showed she had the strength to hold her own against opposition and even help Wildwing when he's in a jam with her nasty forearm shiver. The Valkyrie was back in a uniform and she was a great ally for the Mighty Ducks both on and off the ice. She was a machine, but folks like Mallory still doubted her.

"Something doesn't feel right," Mallory said, expressing her concerns to Wildwing, "don't you find it odd that she was on this planet before us? And I'm starting to think that the circus story she told us is bogus, call me crazy but I think she's up to something," Wildwing sighed to Mallory's concerns,

"True, but she came to us in her time of need," Wildwing replied back, kind of siding with the new duck, "tell you what, if you see her doing anything suspicious, let me know,"

After a few hours of training with weights and the treadmill, she washed up and went to the kitchen for a snack. But behind the corner, she had a secret admirer in the form of Nosedive, "Oh, she's so cute," He groaned peering into the kitchen at the Blue Swedish,

Mika looked over and Nosedive hid back just in time. Mika shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing, "Hmm…must have been a mouse," She said to herself and went back to what she was doing. Nosedive sighed in relief watching Mika walk away from the cover of a corner,

Tanya snuck up from behind and gave Nosedive quite a shock, "Hey there!" She said cheerfully almost giving Nosedive a heart attack, "oh sorry 'bout that," she peered over Nosedive's shoulder and watched Mika walk away, "Oh…you gotta a crush on the rookie? She's a beautiful lil' duckling, but…she's outta your league,"

Tanya went back to her lab and left her love struck team mate. Nosedive dipped his head in defeat and sighed a deep sigh, "_Maybe she's right…she's too beautiful_," He thought looking at Mika as she was having some friendly conversation with Grin and Wildwing, but his drive to ask her out was indomitable, "C'mon Nosedive don't give up, you can do this," He said confidently to himself.

For the next few days, he rehearsed what he was going to say to her when the time came around. During a practice, he drifted on his skates around the ice, not bothering to catch the puck, but the puck found him, "So…uh…Mika I was wondering if want to go get a burger or something…no-no-no-no, that sounds lame,"

Unfortunately, the one he had a crush on came in on the attack, "Hey heads up!" said Mika checking Nosedive into a wall and stealing the puck away from him with her Bauer. To him, it was worth the pain even if it meant getting close to her. She looked back at him and wondered if something was bothering him.

The next afternoon, Nosedive finally made the decision and decided to face-off against one of everyday life's biggest opponents. He looked to see Mika on the side of curb out side 'The Pond'. She was fastening on her Rollerblades and getting ready for a run around town. Nosedive stopped her just in time, "Hey Mika, gotta sec?" He asked, just as Mika was about to skate away.

Mika applied the brakes and spun around to face him, "Sure what's up?" She asked. Nosedive blushed as he stared into Mika's beautiful, sapphire-blue eyes. His palms were sweating as he twiddled his fingers. He stuttered his words, but it didn't seem the words he wanted to say were coming out, "uh...Nosedive, is something wrong?"

"NO!" Nosedive blasted nervously, almost making Mika loose her balance,"...uh...I mean, no...um...what made you think there was something wrong? There's nothing wrong," Mika tilted her head bemusedly. She knew Nosedive had been acting weird for the past few days, but not this weird, "um...I was wondering...do yah have any plans this...uh...evening?"

Mika felt a little uncomfortable by the awkwardness. She shifted her eyes over to the left, "Uh...no...why?" She replied back with another question. Nosedive scratched the back of his head. That was one wall he conquered now it was the grand finale. Yet the thing with women is that sometimes they're always a few steps ahead, "are you trying to ask me out?"

"No!" Nosedive replied, starting to get defensive. He shifted his eyes over to see if any of his team mates were spying on him and looked back at Mika, "yes...," he confessed. Mika lightly nodded in understanding and looked at Nosedive with a small but friendly smile.

"OK," said Mika, "I'll be back here around 6, does that fit in with your schedule?" She asked, Nosedive nodded yes, "alright see yah then," She winked at him and rocketed off to the streets and through the busy city traffic. The Hallelujah Chorus from Handel's 'Messiah' was the background music as Nosedive was bouncing off the walls in joy and relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 6- Hold On  
><strong>

That evening, the skies above Anaheim were painted in a canvas of orange, purple, red and yellow. Nosedive looked down at his watch, it was five til six, "She should be here anytime," He said to himself, looking at his watch. He was very nervous and took quite a bit of time after practice to prepare for this, "this is great, I've got a date...I've got a date," He said to himself excited but nervous at the same time. He wasn't exactly ready for this opponent.

Back in her room, Mika too was getting getting for an evening with Nosedive, "This should be fine, it's nothing fancy," She said to herself, pulling out a pair of jeans from her drawers. Mika had also gotten a haircut that afternoon. Her hair was very similar to Mallory's, but slightly shorter. The only differences the two of them now were height, the color of their feathers, and hair color. She sighed and wondered if this would be news around the others.

"_Wish me luck_," She thought to herself, putting on a blue t-shirt and buttoning up her jeans. She looked at the photo of her parents which sat on top of her drawers. Outside 'The Pond', Nosedive began to worry. It was ten past six and Mika wasn't around until the sounds of fast paced footsteps came his way, "sorry I'm late," Mika apologized, panting and wheezing. She was resting her hands on her knees and looked at Nosedive with a sweating smile.

"Nah, it's OK," Nosedive said in understanding. Nosedive seemed entranced by Mika's rather simple clothes. Mika had on back pocketless jeans which looked like they were painted onto her legs, "wow...you look great," He nervously complimented. Mika lightly tittered at Nosedive's gesture, "sigh...I'm so not ready for this," He groaned, looking at Mika unconfidently, but she thought otherwise and put her hand in his.

"Yes you are, c'mon let's go," Mika lightly yanked Nosedive by the wrist with both her hands. Nosedive was lightly jolted by Mika's strength and was pulled out to the sidewalk. Nosedive never thought anything like this would ever happen to him. Mika had made reservations at a one of her favorite eateries, The Catch on East Katella Avenue. The sounds of orders coming in and out and the tinkering sounds of silverware and glasses filled the air

Mika went through the front entrance. There were others sitting waiting to be seated. Some fans recognized her as the rookie and she signed a few autographs. She knew being with the ducks was like being on a two-lane highway, you're an athlete but at the same time you fight crime. Nosedive chuckled at the moment, "Yeah, You roll with us, you'll get stuff like this where ever you go, don't worry I think you can get used to it, rookie,"

"Har har," Mika replied signing a hat from a special young boy and giving him a friendly rub on the head. it was past the crazy lunch rush and the couple found themselves some seating. Mika's eyes met Nosedive's as Mika sipped on a glass of Coke. Nosedive's palms were sweating. There was no way on Earth or Puckworld that anyone could be as beautiful as Mika, "So...Nosedive, tell me about yourself, you and your big bro seem real tight,"

"Oh yeah, around him you can't take him without me, we're a package deal," Nosedive replied, "but I need a break once and a while, yah know I've got Thrash and Mookie, but man, I'd never thought I'd meet someone like you, you really fit the phrase 'Looks can be Deceiving'," Mika chuckled, now it was time for him to fire back with a question, "so what made you want to join 'The Mighty Ducks'?" Mika smiled at him. This was one of the best life decisions she had ever made.

"It's not much of a story really, one of my friends at the gym just recommended me to join up," Mika replied shrugging her shoulders. Nosedive hoped for a more elaborate answer. A plate of fish and chips and a plate of breaded shrimp with chips, "oh thank you," she said looking up at the waitress and down at her meal,"so I hear there were a lot of events that took place on our home planet, the resistance against the Saurians and all,"

"Oh wow," Nosedive said with a mouthful of fried fish, "I can see why you come here so often, this place is good," Mika overlooked the fact Nosedive was talking with his mouth full and enjoyed the time she was spending with him, "but yeah, I'm still surprised you came to this planet before us, do you remember anything about where you came from?" Mika shook her head 'no'. Unknown to her was the fact that Mallory was spying on her from another part of the restaurant,

"What are you up too, Mika Runas?" Mallory said to quietly herself. Her eyes were fixed on Mika's every movement, "I know there's something about you, Blue Beak, I will get the dirt I need, you're not hiding anything from me," Mika looked over where Mallory was sitting and she went out of the Blue Swedish's sight just in the nick of time. Mika shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating, but she still had that feeling of being watched.

As night fell, the two lovebirds left the restaurant and paid the bill. Mallory followed them out of the eatery all the way to La Palma Park where the two of them went for an evening stroll, "Hey Mika, I wanted to ask you something," Mika looked at Nosedive with interested eyes, "how...how are you so strong for your size?" He asked

Mallory was watching the two of them under the cover of a bush with a pair of binoculars, "alright, here it comes, now I can finally get some dirt on this duckling," the redheaded duck said to herself peering through the leaves. "I know there's something giving that girl strength, there's no way anyone that size can be as strong as her,"

"You really wanna know?" Mika asked, Nosedive nodded yes, "a few years ago when I was playing in the minors, I was walking back from a game and I got hit by a car," Nosedive was shocked to here this for the first time, "the accident left the bones in my arms and hands so badly broken that the bones had to be surgically removed,"

"The doctors said I had two choices, either have my arms amputated or have the bones replaced," Mika said continuing the tale, "my hockey career was on the line so i chose to have the bones replaced with bones made from a titanium steel alloy, as for my strength, I have to keep exercising so I can handle the weight of the metal,"

"Well...that's quite a story, Mika," Nosedive said looking up at the starry skies. Mika dipped her head down and sighed, "listen Mika...I...I don't know what to say, well, it sort of explains a lot about you on the ice," Nosedive looked down at Mika whom looked ashamed, but in the time he had been around her. He knew she was something special and a great team player for the Ducks, "you know something...I think you're a-,"

"Freak?" Mika replied interrupting him, "say no more, I'm used to those kinds of things being said to me, probably why my parents had me home-schooled," Mika looked at her watch and noticed the time, "we better get going, Wildwing will probably start worrying-," As Mika got up from the park bench, Nosedive grabbed her from behind at her waist just below her chest, "Ah? Nosedive...what are you?-" Nosedive rested his head on her shoulder.

"No...," Nosedive said with his arms wrapped around Mika's waist, "you're not a freak, you're strong and you're an amazing girl," He complimented with his inner strength coming at the right moment, "I like you just the way you are, Mika Runas," Mika put her hands on Nosedive's arms and smiled a slightly teary-eyed smile. So was so thankful to have ducks like nosedive in her life. Even Mallory was in awe at the moment unfolding before her eyes.

She turned around and faced him, "Close your eyes," She commanded calmly and romantically to Nosedive. Nosedive wasn't sure where this was going and neither did Mallory, still under the cover of a park bush, "please Nosedive, close your eyes," Nosedive did so and got himself a surprise in the form of a kiss under the full moonlight. Mallory's heart melted watching the romantic moment between the two of them and now thought about how she can make a getaway.

"Well...uh...I wasn't expecting that," He said looking into Mika's blue eyes. Both ducks blushed at each other, "uh...yeah, we better get back before Wildwing starts worrying, maybe we can do this again sometime, how about I meet you at the pool, sound good?"" Mika nodded in understanding and picked up a small stone from the ground, "Mika what are you doing?" He asked, not sure what she was doing with a rock the size of a large marble,

"Sure I love swimming, I'd like that...can you hold on for one sec Nosedive," Mika said looking over at the bush, "I thought I was old enough to not have my dates supervised!" Mika said heatedly and threw the stone into the bush. The stone hit it's mark on Mallory's head and heard an 'ouch!' in response. The redhead emerged from the bush with a big lump on her head the size of a Kaiser roll, "what are doing Mallory McMallard?" Mika said slightly annoyed by the fact she saw them.

"I knew you had a secret Mika Runas...so the bones in your arms are made of a titanium steel alloy," Mallory said rubbing her head, "but it looks like you have other talents off the ice, I like that," Mika smiled as the two ducks made a note to schedule another date. Other than having Mallory spying on them, the date went well and had no interference from the Saurians. Nosedive's social life was never going to be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 7- Splash!**

Mika Runas was now an official member of the Mighty Ducks, but when ever duty called she usually went into battle in her normal clothes and her hand-forged sword. She needed something to protect herself from anything the bad guys can throw at her. Tanya seemed up to the challenge and did a lot of extensive research on the matter going through everything from websites to medieval texts.

"Hmm...according to these files, this is the human technology that goes with Mika's martial arts, plate armor, a mix of both beauty and functionality," said Tanya typing away at her computers, "_suppose with each of the separate components and our technology, I can make a suit for her, a knight in modern times...a warrior who follows the old ways_," Tanya thought looking at a few plate armor designs from the 15th and 16th centuries,

Even their Saurian enemies were making devious plans and learning from their mistakes, "So...you Ducks think you can get away with damaging my ship?" Lord Dragaunus growled to himself clinching a fist at his fist and watching his enemies from his newly repaired ship, "I assure you all, my fellow Saurians, that these acts will NOT go unpunished," He growled slamming his fist down on his thrown,

Back at 'The Pond', Mika was going about taking a break from her daily business. She was in the kitchen fixing herself a sandwich from leftovers in the fridge. The final result was anything but healthy, leftover fried chicken, Kraft cheese and honey mustard, "Keep eating like that, you're gonna get a gut," Mallory warned her teammate, Mika chuckled at her teammate and flexed a left arm,

"Not if you can't work it off, Mallory," Mika said taking a bite out of her sandwich. She walked around the headquarters and eventually finished her lunch. She walked around with her hips swaying in her stride as she was singing 'Fire' by The Ohio Players to herself, "**Fire (Uh) (Uh) Fire (It's all about) Fire (Uh, uh) Fire (Woo, woo, woo) Fire**," Nosedive happened to be heading in the opposite direction,

"Groo-vy," Nosedive complimented, walking down the hallways and taking a liking to Mika's dance moves. Mika gave him a hug and little kiss on the cheek, "oh...miss me that much?" He teased and Mika chuckled, although she was a great fighter and had great strength. She was still a kind and gentle woman at heart, "so...still wanna hit the pool?"

"Sure, but why don't we invite the others? We can all have a blast," Mika said playfully tickling Nosedive's chin with an index finger before heading to her quarters, "just let me get changed, OK sweetie?" Nosedive went up to Wildwing to put up his idea, but his older brother happened to be chatting with poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sigh...what an angel...a beautiful blue angel...," a smitten Nosedive sighed as Mika walked away, still swaying her hips to the song stuck in her head. Mallory rolled her eyes and punched Nosedive in the arm, "ow...what was that for?" He groaned. Mallory turned her beak up towards Nosedive and walked away, "so...big bro, can we go, huh? huh? huh?"

"Hmm...you're right, Nose, I suppose we can all use a little break," Wildwing said scratching his chin at the thought, "but you know it will be just this once and it's back on the ice and back to our duties," the others on the team seemed up to the thought since it was the team's 'bye' week, "alright team let's go," as soon as he said that, Mika was ready.

Wearing a white tank top and baggy khaki cargo shorts that stretched down to her knees, Mika was resting a white beach towel on her shoulder, "Ready when you are," She said to the men gathering at the Migrator. The other two ladies came out after her. Nosedive received a wink from Mika. He had been dating Mika under Wildwing's bill for about a week,

The local pool was only a few blocks from 'The Pond', a short walk away. Grin and Nosedive were carrying most of the gear and Nosedive had a thing or two to say, "Hey Big Bro, how come I have you guys stuff, that ain't fair," Wildwing groaned to Nosedive's bellyaching. Mika heard Nosedive's word of distress and decided to help him out, "Uh…umm...Mika are you sure?"

Mika winked and helped the guys carry the picnic baskets and other items. Nosedive's eyes softened at the sight of little Mika lending a hand. The Ducks eventually got to the city swimming pool. Mika stretched out her back and looked around at all the citizens having a good time, "now I'm going to go change, no peeking, you hear me?" Mika requested, Nosedive nodded obediently

"She's totally got it for you, way dah go Nose," Duke teased and nudged his teammate in the elbow. The boys were all decked out in their trunks, except for Grin whom was wearing a black Speedo. Duke was wearing black and white trunks while Wildwing's purple and green and Nosedive's were green and white. Grin was first into the water and nearly took all the water with him.

Nosedive and Duke were busy setting everything until they were met by three beauties, "Hey boys," said Mallory in a blue bikini and Tanya in a green bikini. But there no sign of Mika anywhere, "jeez, what is that blue-beaked feather brain up to?" Mallory sighed. Suddenly there was a loud 'thump' and the crashing sound of plastic and metal buckets coming from the lockers,

Mika rolled out of the locker room with a large lump on her head. Most of the people passing by didn't pay her much attention and Mallory looked embarrassed, "Ouch...," Mika groaned having slipped on the wet floor, "eh heh, heh sorry to keep you guys waiting," she apologized getting back on her feet. She was wearing a stunning white bikini which was making Nosedive drool.

Wildwing offered her a hand up and Mika gladly took it, Nosedive looked a bit jealous, 'C'mon Nosey, don't be like that," She said trying to cheer him up and patted him on the shoulder. She stepped up to the deep end of the pool and dipped her toe in, "I'll guess I'll take a dip," She said looking down at the water. She swan-dived off the ledge and entered the water like a knife,

She resurfaced from the water with her slicked back silver hair and shaking the head, "C'mon guys the water is great!" She cheered, Nosedive followed after her yelling 'Cannonball!' He was soon followed by Wildwing, Mallory and Duke following him. The only one missing was Tanya, "c'mon Tanya you can do it!" Mika cheered while Tanya cowered at the edge of the pool,

"Umm…I dunno," Tanya squirmed lightly dipping her toe into the water, "brr…cold! cold! cold!" she squealed stepping back quickly and slipping on her towel. Mika dove under and reappeared closer the edge. Tanya looked back at Mika's friendly eyes. She knew everyone was watching her, "_I can do this I'm not a duckling…I'm a duck!_" She thought confidently to herself,

Mustering up some courage, she held her bill and pencil-dived into the water. Her teammates cheered for her as she resurfaced. The Mighty Ducks were enjoying their time away from the ice. The city and its people were safe. Everyone was laughing and having a blast splashing in the pool while Grin was meditating under the water, "_I sense a disturbance in the peace_," He thought,

It was a small victory for Tanya, but a well earned one. But something even bigger was heading the Ducks way. Dragaunus and his flagship Raptor crashed the Duck's party, literally, by running their ship into the pool. Bits of concrete, steel and dust flew everywhere, "Blast it, we need to fix those brakes!" Dragaunus raged as he and his comrades exited the ship,

People fled safety while the Mighty Ducks stood their ground. With weapons armed and ready, the Ducks were ready to fight, "You little pests will pay for damaging my ship…with your lives!" in a barrage of missiles and lasers, the Saurians attacked, the Ducks scattered to dodge the assault. Behind a wall of concrete and debris, Wildwing and the Ducks fought back with blazing Puck Launchers.

Mika nearly dodged a missile and got behind where the Ducks were dug in. With her sword at hand, she was side by side with Duke on her right and Nosedive on her left, "Nosedive, Duke and I will need some cover fire, can you and Mallory handle it?" Mika asked her friends, unsheathing her large sword while Duke readied his Duck Sabre. Mika took a deep breath.

"Affirmative, you two go! go! go!" Mallory commanded. Mika nodded to Duke and the two ducks charged at the enemy, blocking everything that got in their way in a hail of sparks, metal and flames. The warrior spirit in Mika awakened as she screamed a long and loud battlecry and grasped the grip of her sword with both hands. She cut down any Hunter Drones that got in her way, clearing a path for the others,

Yet it was all in vain as a missile exploded in front of her, Mika was sent flying backwards on her back. She cringed at the pain as she had hit her head against the fence. One by one, the ducks resistance began to falter to the Saurian's superior firepower, "_C'mon Mika, you're a warrior, get up…you have to get up_," Mika thought to herself staring up at the sun and looking at Duke from a sideways view,

"MIKA!" Nosedive cried, Duke looked back and wasn't paying attention. He was easily hit aside by Siege. Duke rolled on the ground and hit the chain link fence. The Hunter Drones were pinning the other ducks back and their cover was steadily growing smaller and smaller. Mika was laying flat on her back and looking up at the sun. Her sword was lying at her side with a smoking blade,

Dragaunus laughed in triumph over the ducks. Nosedive was pulling Mika away from the fray while Mallory was doing the same to Duke, "Ha ha ha ha ha! On this day, the Saurians have prevailed!" Dragaunus cried triumphantly. He walked up Wildwing and Grin whom seemed to be the ones with enough strength to fight, "so…my thorns, it is about time I removed you lot, once and for all,"

His blaster was charged up and ready to blast them all to smithereens until, "Think again!" cried a voice coming from behind him. To Wildwing's shock it was Mallory, shooting the arm holding the blaster. Mika staggered back on her feet and rested her weight on her sword. Mallory held her hand out to the blue-feathered duck, "can you stand?" she asked, Mika nodded 'yes', "here, let me help yah there,"

Dragaunus cried in pain as his weapon was severely damaged. Mallory's shot diverted the attack and blasted the limb off a tree, "Thank you, Mal," said Mika while Wildwing gathering up his team mates. Holding his damaged arm, Dragaunus and his comrades once again retreated. Mika looked at Mallory with soft eyes, "does this...does this mean we're cool?" she asked, and Mallory finally nodded a 'yes'


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mighty Ducks- Strike of the Valkyrie**

**Chapter 8- Indestructible **

The secret was out on Mika Runas, but she knew she could trust these ducks not to let her secret get out any further than it already has. Her strength was also her weakness as her bones in the arms maybe stronger than normal, but they can still break like everything else. At six feet tall with two hundred three pounds of muscle, curves, and beauty, Mika Runas is a tough duck to break. But that was not all that was out on the blue-feathered duck. Tanya decided to dig a little deeper into how Mika Runas came to Earth before she and her friends did.

"Guys, check this out," Tanya said bringing up an old newspaper article from Arnold, California that looked to be as old as their newest Mighty Duck. Tanya dived further into everything that pertained to what happened, and the events that followed, "so you were telling the truth all along, weren't you Mika?" Tanya asked, Mika nodded 'yes' to her blond-haired friend. Mika's word was as pure and true as Lucretia Decoy is a traitor. It was thanks to her adopted human parents that set her on the course to where she is now in her life.

Blue-feathered ducks were a rare type on Puckworld, the most well known was a noble house from the time of Drake DuCaine and the first Saurian Invasion. Just like on Earth, there existed knights on Puckworld in the past, "This may explain where you come from," Wildwing said looking at the historical records that Tanya was putting up on screen, "The House of Razorbeak? Where have I heard that before?" Wildwing questioned as the name sounded familiar. Mallory had the answer being that she was a part of Puckworld's Special Forces.

"The House of Razorbeak was one of the last noble houses on Puckworld and one of the strongest in terms of their military prowess," said Mallory showing her knowledge on the subject, "during the second invasion they were some of the best front line troops I ever had the pleasure of fighting alongside, they kept things old school, no puck launchers or anything we had on hand in our arsenal, for them it was the sword and the ice shield, rumor had it that before the house fell to the Saurians, they sent their last child through the dimensional limbo,"

"So that means...?" Nosedive said in awe coming to a realization, the newspaper articles and her parents stories they told her about how they found her in the redwood forest were all coming together. Though the adoption documents were real, Mika realized she now had two families, one by adoption and one by blood. Mika could not believe this was happening, but it was only right that she know about who she is. Mika sighed, and looked up at the family tree of the House of Razorbeak, knowing she never got to know her family on Puckworld.

"That's right Baby Bro, Mika Runas the soul surviving member of the House of Razorbeak," Wildwing concluded, "the last of her kind," Mika looked down at the sword at her side. According to her parents, her sword was found with her when they found her nearly twenty years ago. Since their passing, Mika carried the sword at her side and into battle in remembrance of them, but she had more drive in her being the last Blue Swedish from Puckworld, "I know this is hard for you, Mika, we all do," He said putting a hand her shoulder.

"Her blue feathers are real!" Nosedive said brightly, but still dim as it came at the wrong time.

"That too," Wildwing said dryly.

All of the sudden, something came up on the screen. It was an alert coming from the oil refinery just outside of town, "Looks like the Dragaunus is at it again," said Wildwing. The Mighty Ducks geared up the Migrator and got ready for battle, while inside Mika was in a deep state of thought. She never got to know her family on Puckworld. For all she knew from the stories Mallory told her, they could be enslaved or worse. When they arrived on the scene, Dragaunus and his goons were threatening to wipe Anaheim off the face of the Earth.

"I knew this was the best way to lure you meddling mallards out into the open, now we shall settle this," Draguanus said with words that seemed to be laced with poison, and smoke from his nostrils as an army of his Hunter Drones came from behind him for battle, "once and for all Saurian kind!" None of the Mighty Ducks were going to stand for that. He sent his drones into battle, nearly one hundred strong. With blazing puck launchers, the Ducks were doing their best to hold them off, but the Hunter Drones numbers were pinning them down.

Dragaunus laughed maniacally, "There is no way you meddling mallards can hold off such an onslaught, just accept your destiny and surrender," He bellowed in triumph, it was then that something in Mika clicked. Her human parents took her into their care when no one else would, and the Mighty Ducks have stuck by her from the beginning. She had a best friend in Mallory, and a loving though still immature boyfriend in Nosedive. She had something that she thought could ever have again, a family. She was not going to let them down.

Using Grin as platform, she jumped off his shoulders, unsheathing her hand-and-a-half sword and charged into battle, "In battle courage knows no bounds," Grin said watching as Mika went into the fires of combat, literally. Grasping her sword tight, she roared her loudest battle cry the would make the House of Razorbeak proud and bring back bad memories for the Saurians. None of the Mighty Ducks had ever seen anything like her. She stabbed and slashed her way through the Hunter Drones creating a path for her friends to attack.

"Lord Dragaunus, none of our phasers can get a lock on her!" Siege panicked seeing the fire of battle in her eyes,

"We bettah get while the gettins' good, or we'll be Saurian Steaks!" said Chameleon

She blocked every single blast that went her way, Mallory smiled and was ready for battle, "What're we waiting for! There's a heap of scrap metal out there to be recycled!" Mallory cried, thanks to Mika's courage in her friend's time of need, the Mighty Ducks fended off the assault. Draguanus and his henchmen could not believe that the Ducks defeated their army with such small numbers. In the end, The grounds were scattered with the remains of hundreds of Hunter Drones, "that was really stupid, you could have gotten yourself fried...but admirable,"

"This isn't over Ducks, I shall return ever the stronger!" Dragaunus vowed as he and his henchmen got away.

"You guys are my family, we stick together no matter what," Mika replied, holding her sword proudly with both hands and nodded her head in a bow to her teammates and comrades. She put the sword back in the sheath. Draguanus got away once again, but Mika showed that though she maybe the last of her kind, she was going to go down fighting. Everyone brings something to the ice and to the battlefield. Mika brought fighting spirit. Nosedive held her tight in a hug, worried something would have happened to her, "there, there, Nosey, see? No damage,"


End file.
